


New Moon Rising

by rainlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Stiles is Given the Bite Against His Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf ran through the woods.  He could scent the blood and magic thick in the air.  He could hear the fluttering, stuttering achingly familiar heartbeat fading far too quickly in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from or where it's going. If anywhere. How Peter got to be an Alpha again is not explained in this fic. If I continue this it will probably be explained but I'm not sure I will be continuing it.

The Wolf ran through the woods. He could scent the blood and magic thick in the air. He could hear the fluttering, stuttering achingly familiar heartbeat fading far too quickly in his ears. Calling him home.

He burst through the trees into the clearing and didn't even bother to take in the whole scene before his eyes flashed red and he launched himself at the other wolf crouched over the figure in the snow snarling up at him. He barely registered that it was a female before he was on top of her tumbling her away from the body and into the wet, leafy ground cover. He snapped and snarled and fought and clawed. It was a blur of motion and action. He felt nothing and heard nothing save the sound of that faltering heartbeat behind him. 

It was over in the matter of minutes. His teeth sunk deep into the female wolf's jugular, ripping her throat out in a quick movement accompanied by a spray of blood he barely registered. He dropped her to the ground and hurried away from her body towards the other still lying deathly still on the ground a few feet away.

“Really Stiles...” he choked out as he stepped closer to the pale boy awash with blood. “A rogue omega of all things is going to be how you go out?”

The words sounded hollow to his ears as he crouched next to his boy. There was so much blood, so very much blood, already staining the ground and more was coming from the puncture wound in the boy's chest seeping up through that stupid red hoodie he wore mostly because he knew it drove Peter crazy. The hoodie that Peter had indeed given him a hard time about when he'd stepped out their front door in it only a few hours earlier. Now that moment seemed like a lifetime ago. There was more blood seeping out of the boy's mouth showing just how bad the internal injuries he was suffering.

There was far too much blood for Stiles to recover from loosing. Even if they weren't miles from the nearest hospital. Too far for even Peter's supernatural speed to get them too before Stiles faded away completely.

“I...I'm sorry...” Stiles said with a shuddery breath. “I'll...try better...next time...”

“You should be sorry,” Peter teased halfheartedly as he reached out and cupped Stiles' cheek. “What have I always said about going looking for trouble? If you had just waited for me to gather the rest of the pack together before you went looking for her...”

“But...it's...my...job...” Stiles argued through struggled breaths. “Your...emis...sarry. Supposed to make...first contact...keep the pack safe.”

“It's not your job to die on me, Stiles!” 

Peter cringed as the harsh growled words left his mouth. He didn't want their last interaction to be an argument. His last interaction with his sister had been an argument. He couldn't repeat that. Not with Stiles. He settled on the ground next to Stiles and rested his head in the younger man's chest. He could hear each struggled breath the boy was making now and hear each faltering heartbeat. Somehow it made things better instead of the worse.

“I'm sorry,” repeated softly.

“Stiles...” Peter said with a choked sob that he hadn't known he was holding in. “Please don't leave me.”

“I...don't think...I have a choice...” 

The joke was lame and limp. Stiles breathing was getting more labored. Peter could hear the blood being pumped from his body. He supposed he should have tried to block the wound but they both knew the effort would be futile so why waste the little time they had left together to do it? Peter closed his eyes as a shaky hand brushed against his hair. Stiles always thought of others first. Even when he was dying his first thought was to comfort those around him. Just one of the annoying things that Peter loved about him.

Then Stiles' words caught up with him. Stiles' heart hadn't skipped when he'd said them but they were a lie all the same. There was still a choice to be made here. Stiles didn't have to die. Peter could save him. He jerked upright in shock at the thought and mentally cursed himself for taking so long to think of it.

“Pe...Peter?” 

He glanced down at those confused brown eyes. They were wide and familiar but the light was starting to fade from them. The light he never wanted to see fade from them. In that split second he knew what he had to do.

Even though he knew what it could possibly cost him to do it.

He reached out and grabbed Stiles' arm pulling it up as he shifted his face and pushed down the red sleeve of the hoodie and brought it up to this mouth.

“Peter...what...you doing...” Stiles said with dawning horror as he feebly tried to drag his hand away from Peter. It was a loosing battle. Even at full health Stiles was no match for Peter's strength.

“You know what I'm doing Stiles,” Peter said gently, giving a light squeeze to the wrist in his hand he could feel the heartbeat skittering beneath his fingers. “I'm saving you.”

“No, you can't!” Stiles insisted sharply and for a brief moment he looked so horrified and scared that Peter almost reconsidered what he was about to do. Almost. “You promised...”

Peter took a breath and nuzzled the wrist with his nose. It smelled strongly of their mingled scents as it was one of Peter's favorite places to scent every chance he got. He had promised Stiles. Once not long after they'd gotten together and agreed to go on this crazy ride of life together. The promise had been easy to make. Back then when the words had meant nothing more than to make Stiles happy. Back then when Peter had been 100% sure that he would be the first of the two of them to die. Now the promise was not so easy. Not with Stiles dying on the ground in front of him. Not when he was facing the thought of the rest of his life without him.

“I made that promise never thinking I'd ever actually have to follow through on it, baby,” he answered truthfully. “But...I can't...I can't do this without you Stiles. I can't loose more family. I can't. I'm sorry.”

“I'm gonna hate you forever...” Stiles said his voice suddenly firm and pain free. His heartbeat didn't stutter with the conviction of his words.

“At least you'll be alive to hate me,” Peter countered simply.

Then he bit down on the wrist that he had kissed and nosed so much. He used his free hand to reach out and slide a hand beneath Stiles' body so he could pull him up into an embrace. The boy struggled briefly and then sagged into him a sob of breath and air against Peter's neck. There was the wetness of tears against his skin and Peter squeezed at the nape of the younger man's neck trying to take away as much of the pain as he could. Magic crackled around them as Peter held on to the skin in his mouth. He let his eyes slip shut and he said a silent prayer of forgiveness and faith to every deity he could think of. He needed to do everything in his power to make sure this bite took. It was the most important of his life. 

When the magic dissipated away he gently lowered Stiles back to the ground and curled up around him, still cradling the wrist in his hand. It was bleeding sluggishly, Peter didn't know if that was because Stiles simply didn't have a lot blood left to loose or if it was already working. It would be several hours before they knew if the bite had taken or if it had been too late (or if Stiles had rejected it through sheer force of will). Peter would wait a while and then start the journey back towards home and the hospital. Stiles was still going to need some blood transfusions even if the bite took.

“I hate you,” Stiles repeated again this time his heart beat stuttered slightly from the lie as he closed his eyes and faded into unconsciousness.

“I love you too,” Peter answered softly, clinging to that heart murmur as tightly as he could.

He pressed a kiss against Stiles' lips and wondered if that would be the last time he would ever get to kiss the younger man. 

When Stiles woke after the bite took he would be understandably angry. Peter and broken a promise and bit him against his will. That was more than enough grounds for the younger man to break up with him. To seek a divorce and walk out of Peter's life forever.  
Peter did not regret his choice though. The thought of the world without Stiles in it was not something he could handled. And if in making sure that it didn't happen meant that he lost Stiles from his life and caused Stiles to hate him for the rest of his now extended life. Well Peter would deal with it as long as it meant Stiles was still living and breathing on this earth.

After all if Stiles was still living and breathing...well that meant that Peter still had plenty of time to win him back to his side in the end.  
* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come Play With Me on Tumblr If That's Your Thing: InfinityFishbowl 


End file.
